


Sound of Your Voice

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [14]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Feels, Logan Needs A Hug, Love, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Series Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Sound of Your Voice' by Barenaked Ladies.





	Sound of Your Voice

Logan lay staring at the ceiling, wishing it was later so getting up wouldn’t seem insane, but two in the morning wasn’t complying.

It had been three weeks since Veronica left for her internship. They were on better terms, but he hadn’t heard from her since.

Other girls were of no interest, surfing wasn’t fun, and everything felt pointless.

The phone ringing on the nightstand pulled Logan from his melancholy. He reached to answer it, wondering who the hell would call at such an hour.

“Veronica?”

“Hey, Logan... I miss you.”

Logan smiled. That was all he needed to hear.


End file.
